Warmth
by Dante 101
Summary: IchiMashi fluff.


**My second IchiMashi fanfic! Hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: Again, this is an oneshot that's a little longer than the last one.**

**Just a short little ficlet that plagued my mind for a while.**

**

* * *

**Ichigo sighed as he fell back onto his bed, having just taken a shower.

It was another day training with the Vizards, Hiyori was totally merciless on him as usual and he could've sworn that Lisa had been taking a look at his butt while having his back turned towards her at dinner.

None of the other Vizards have helped him that much over the time Ichigo had been training with them. At one point Lisa had actually offered to take Hiyori's place as Ichigo's instructor but Ichigo knew that Lisa was a pervert, despite the fact the many accusations had been pointed out she was but she always denied it although she wouldn't admit it and who knows what things she might have done to Ichigo besides training. Ichigo, not wanting to take the chance, refused.

Love and Rose weren't much help either as they usually just sit there all day and read and talk about Shonen Jump, although certain topics always seemed to annoy Rose, Ichigo however did get to read their Shonen Jump magazines and discuss the magazines, one again, certain topics did annoy Rose.

Hachi apparently wasn't all that good with swordsmanship as he was more of a Kido user, as pointed out by Shinji but he did had some skill with the technique, though he and Ichigo did get along pretty well and he was there to always help Ichigo heal his injures that were inflicted by the short tempered Hiyori, or "Ape-midget" as Ichigo like to call her, but he usually kept that to himself due to the fact that she might totally whale on him if that ever happened. At one point, Shinji had pointed out that Hiyori might have small thing for him, and Ichigo was so surprised and taken aback by this revelation that Shinji never brought up the topic again.

Kensei, well Ichigo didn't have much of an opinion on the guy, he usually gets annoyed at the other's immaturity and gets angry quite easily and Ichigo can't remember a time where he saw a mother hen like him.

Then there was- but Ichigo's thoughts were cut off as the door opened and Mashiro appeared at the other side of it.

"Huh? Mashiro, what're you doing here?" Ichigo asked looking at the green-haired Vizard. She wore her usual Periwinkle pajamas and she held her teddy bear Kenny in her arms. He remembered the time where she had proudly announced to the world that she was going to make matching Pajamas for her teddy bear. Unfortunately, Mashiro couldn't sew to save her soul. She was so proud of her feat that Ichigo and the other Vizards didn't have the heart to tell her it sucked. At one point Mashiro had annoyed Kensei so much that he was going to say her matching Pj's sucked but Ichigo and Shinji had to knock him unconscious and lock him in a closet for a while. When he finally broke out several hours later...well let's just say that Ichigo and Shinji were in bed for two weeks and this had put Ichigo's training on hold until he fully recovered.

"Um, Berry Boy."

"Yeah?" said Ichigo, his face one of confusion as to why she was here in his room.

"Well... me and Kenny had a nightmare and we were wondering if we could sleep with you tonight." She said while playing with a lock of her bright green hair.

"Uh…well…" said Ichigo, at a loss for words. He had no idea what to say. Sleep with him? Like how random was that man? To be honest, he didn't really know her that well, but she was known for having hissy fits just as mich as Hiyori was for her short-temper fuses and her colourful vocabulary.

"Please Berry Boy." She begged, her amber eyes shining.

"Uh… Alright." Said Ichigo pulling the covers off himself and moving over to make room for her. She plopped delightedly down with a soft squeal and plowed under the covers.

"Thanks Berry Boy." She said happily to him. Ichigo shrugged.

"Sure, whatever." He had no reason to care at all, all he wanted was to go to sleep.

Frowning, Mashiro leaned over and kissed Ichigo right on the mouth.

"Wha-?" Ichigo's mouth went dry and his eyes wide as the place where her mouth had made contact with his went hot, along with his cheeks, looking at her, Ichigo saw that she was asleep with Kenny in her arms. She had a smile on her cute, childish face and her cheeks tinted with a soft pink.

Ichigo stared at her sleeping form. She totally acted liked a little sister to the others sometimes. She was one of the few Vizards that actually liked him. It kind of reminded him of Karin and Yuzu although Mashiro reminded Ichigo more of Yuzu in a way. Smiling softly at her, he leaned forward and kissed Mashiro on the forehead.

"Night Mashiro." Ichigo whispered to her. With that he too went to sleep.

Before darkness completely took him the last thing that went throught Ichigo's mind was:_ "She kissed me...that's so random..."_

* * *

**Reviews totally help with this you know!**

**Before you ask, yes there will be more IchiMashi fanfics in the future. I've already got them planned out.**

**Oh! Here's a character interview for you guys!**

**Me: So Ichigo, how does it feel to be the main character of Bleach?**

**Ichigo: Well, I have to admit, it's a huge pain in the ass.**

**Me: Oh come on! It can't be that bad.**

**Ichigo: Well there are all the times that I almost died and got my ass beat huh?**

**Me: Well you almost died mostly because of Ulquiorra.**

**Ichigo: Yeah, well in the anime I'm currently fighting him.**

**Me: And you're sure your gonna win this one.**

**Ichigo (with smug smile): Yeah, it's about time someone beat the crap out of that emo pastry freak and it's gonna be me! (Doing heroic pose)**

**Me: Well… (But cuts off as Ichigo's security guards breaks down the door)**

**Me: My Door!**

**Security Guard #1: Where's Ichigo Kurosaki?**

**Me: He's right here! (Points to where Ichigo was sitting but chair is empty and window is open)**

**Security Guard #2: Is this a joke?**

**Me (in a panic): No! He was right here! I swear he was!**

**Security Guard #1: I think you better come with us.**

**Me (Shocked): But why!**

**Security Guard #2: So we can interrogate you where Ichigo is.**

**Me: I said he's- (But cuts off as Security Guard #1 puts handcuffs around wrists and being dragged away by Security Guards)**

**Me: This is insane! I don't know where he is!**

**Security Guard #1: Sure, save it for later kid.**

**Me: Ichigo you traitor! (Screams as Security Guards drags away)**

**(Ichigo comes out from bushes later on)**

**Ichigo: Sorry, but I can't let my pesky guards get in the way tonight. Now to mess around!**

**(Group of fangirls spots Ichigo)**

**Fangirl #1: Omg! Is that Ichigo Kurosaki?**

**(Ichigo sweat drops) Uh oh.**

**Fangirl #2: It is him! (Squeals in delight)**

**Fangirl #3: Get him!**

**(Fangirls scream as they charge at Ichigo, who at that point, starts to run for his life)**

**Ichigo: Leave me alone! (Runs away with fangirls chasing him)**

**Owari…**


End file.
